Holidays at the Dursleys
by Hogwarts-student94
Summary: Dumbledore hat wieder einmal eine Idee. Er schickt die Schüler deren Eltern in den Sommerferien keine Zeit für ihre Kinder haben zu einer anderen Familie. Blöder weise steckt er Hermine und Draco zuden selben Muggel. Zu den Durslys.
1. The Beginning

**Holidays at the Dursleys **

**Chapter 1**

, Verdammt'; fluchte ein Platin-Blonder Schüler.Er hatte gerade einen Brief seiner Mutter erhaltern: Sie würde ihn, Draco Malfoy, zu Muggel schicken und das nur wegen Dumbledore's blöden Vorschlag.

Flashback: (Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsaal am Morgen)

_, Dracii' schrie ein hohe Stimme und warf sich um den Hals des Eisprinzen von Slytherin. ,Na Super'dachte Draco verbittert , sie schafft es immer wieder mir den Tag zu versauen'. Draco verabscheute sie schon immer, aber seit sie im letzten Jahr in den Kopf gesetzt hatte das Draco für sie bestimmt war hatte sie sich total verändert._

_Sie schminkte sich nun sehr stark, zog (was sie glaubte) aufreizende Sachen (die schon 20Jahre aus der Mode waren)an und was am schlimmsten war …sie hing an ihm wie eine Klette. ,Lass mich los Pansy' zischte er eiskalt (AN: Ihr wisst schon, wie er immer Harry anzischt) und stieß sie weg. _

_Ihr gemurmeltes ,Aber Draco Schatzi' hörte er (zum Glück für Pansy) nicht mehr. ,Blaise, wir gehen Frühstücken' sagte er mit befehlerischer Stimme. ,Jawohl Sir' sagte Blaise und salutierte scherzhaft._

In der Bibliothek:

Hermine saß schon sei zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek und lernt als sie von einem äußerst lauten Geräusch gestört wurde. Verärgert schaute sie auf. ,Kann man nicht mal in der BIB (Hermines Abkürzung für Bibliothek) in Ruhe lernen' fragte sie sich. Bis ihr Bewusst wurde das das Geräusch ihr Magen war der laut nach etwas zu essen verlangte.

, Außerdem bist ja eigentlich nicht zum lernen hergekommen' sagte das kleine Teufelchen das in letzter Zeit ihre linke Schulter bewohnte.(AN: Sorry mir fällt einfach nichts anderes als ein Teufelchen und ein Engelchen ein)

. ,Na und' sagt Hermine darauf ,nachdenken kann man nun mal gut in der Bib'. ,Genau' ich würd mich auch verzieh'n wenn man mir ein Liebesgeständnis machen würde' meinte das Engelchen das auf Hermines rechter Schulter saß. ,Sie verzieht sich doch nur, weil ihr der falsche Typ gesagt hat das er sie liebt.

,Haltet beide eure Klappen' fauchte Hermine wütend und seufzte. Die beiden hatten ja Recht, sie versteckte sich wirklich … und zwar vor Ron er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden und jetzt sah sie immer so erwartungsvoll an wenn er sie sah.

Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen das sie sich lieber vom Astronomieturm stürzen würde als ihn auch nur zu küssen. Sie mochte Ron aber nur wie einen Bruder.

Sie stand eher auf BadBoys vor allem fand sie Slytherins mehr als nur anziehend.

Und sie fand besonders einen super süß leider war das ein kleines Problem den es war,

es war…

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Die Idee Flashback I

Einen Dank an Marylein

Einen Dank an Marylein

Meiner ersten ReviewerIn

(Das erste war nur so kurz weil ich schauen wollt wies euch gefällt)

**Chapter 2**

_(Flaschback geht weiter)_

_Hermine verscheuchte ihren Gedanken an Draco, stand auf und ging aus der Bib._

_Ihr Weg führte sie geradewegs zur Großenhalle. Sie war so in Gedanken _(ihr könnt euch denken an wenn bösegrins) _das sie auf ihre Umwelt kaum noch achtete. Sie bog um eine Ecke und __**BUM**__ befand sie sich auf den Boden. , Scheiße' fluchte Hermine, sammelte schnell ihre Sachen ein_

_murmelte noch ein ‚Scheiß Tag' und ging weiter sie bemerkte gar nicht mit wem sie zusammen gestoßen war. Und wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt _

_bekommen es war nämlich Draco, __Draco Malfoy_(wer sonst?)_ und hätte sie bemerkt in wen sie hineingerannt ist hätte sie auch bemerkt das er sie nicht mehr mit vernichtenden Blicken musterte sondern recht interessiert. Tja da unsere liebe Hermine aber nicht geschaut hat sah sie das nicht und verhinderte so das ihr Gehirn sich noch mehr angestrengt hätte als sonst. Aber so ging sie weiter in die Großehalle und ärgerte sich noch ein bisschen mehr._

_Als sie in der Großenhalle ankam war diese noch recht leer. Kein Wunder es war erst acht und es war Wochenende. Harry, Ron und Ginny waren noch Quiddich trainieren, Parvati und Lavender schliefen entweder noch ihren ‚Schönheitsschlaf' oder schmissen sich Tonnenweise Puder ins Gesicht _(Sorry ich lass die zwei jetzt als Mini Tussen dastehen)

_Und die andern Jungs waren bestimmt auch noch nicht wach, nachdem sie gestern ein Zauberschach-Turnier veranstaltet hatten das bis 12Uhr dauerte._

_So setzte sich Hermine an ihren Tisch winkte kurz Luna zu, und wandte sich schließlich ihren Frühstück zu. Sie strich gerade ein Marmeladebrötchen als Luna an ihren Tisch kam und sich neben sie fallen ließ._

‚_Hast du ein Problem wenn ich mich zu dir setzte? Wie du siehst ist ganz Ravenclaw von einer Schlafkrankheit befallen.' Meinte Luna und grinste Hermine an._

‚_Nein kein Problem. Ich hab nämlich das Gefühl mit Gryffendor ist das selbe passiert.' Antworte Hermine und grinste ebenfalls. _

_Also frühstückten die zwei erst einmal ausgiebig. Als Hermine aufstehen wollte fragte Luna bloß _

‚_wo gehst du hin?' ‚Wahrscheinlich in die Bibliothek' ‚Hast du vergessen das Dumbledor eine Rede angekündigt hat?' fragte Luna ungläubig. ‚Ach ja stimmt, das hätte ich fast vergessen' meinte Hermine und wurde rot. _

‚_Ich glaub ich geh dann mal' meinte Luna und stand auf. Auf Hermines fragenden Blick nickte sie Richtung Eingang. Dort standen Ron, Ginny und Harry allesamt mit Besen bepackt und schritten, als sie Hermine entdeckten, schnell auf Hermine zu. _

(Bei Draco)

_Als Draco mit Blaise und Pansy im Schlepptau aus seinem Gemeinschaftsraum kam wusste er noch nicht das der Tag schlimmer wird als er angennomen hatte: Als sie in der Großenhalle waren viel ihm ein das er noch ein Buch aus seinem Schlafsaal brauchte. So stand er wieder auf warf seinem Butterbrötchen einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu und ging wieder zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum._

_Als er um die Ecke bog, machte es laut __**BUM **__und etwas lief hart gegen ihn. Dank seinem wöchentlichen Quiddichtraining blieb er stehen seine Gegenüber hatte da nicht so viel Glück. Diese viel, und landete hart auf dem Boden, murmelte etwas von ‚Scheiß Tag' und verschwand, Draco realisierte erst später wer in ihn gerannt war. Es war Granger, __Hermine Granger__, das Vorzeigeschlammblut von Gryffindor das sich in den Sommerferien sehr gemausert hatte. Wegen ihr hatte er oft den halben Unterricht verschlafen, weil sie ihn die ganze Nacht quellte._

_Ja Hermine Granger hatte ihm schon oft schlaflose Nächte gebracht. Das erste Mal nach dem ersten Jahr. Sie stand mit dem besten Jahrgangszeugnis da obwohl sie ein Schlammblut war! Im zweiten Jahr als er sich in der Nacht fragte wann sie endlich angegriffen wird, und als sie dann versteinernd war, Schuldgefühle weil er ihr so etwas gewünscht hatte. In der Dritten als sie ihm die Ohrfeige verpasst hatte und er nächtelang Rachepläne schmiedete. Im letzten Jahr am Weihnachtsball als er in ihr das erste Mal kein Schlammblut sondern einen Engel sah. Ja im letzten Jahr hatte von Hermine geträumt, und als er aufwachte hatte er sich mal selbst eine verpasst weil er von ihr träumte. Er war nicht verliebt er wusste es, aber es war ein seltsames Gefühl das ein Mädchen so über einen herrschen konnte. Aber er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen als zuzugeben das Hermine Granger seit den Ferien eine echte Schönheit war. Sie war aus den Ferien braun gebrannt in die Schule gekommen, hatte die richtigen Rundungen an den Richtigen stellen und ihre Haare waren schon lange nicht mehr so buschig wie früher, sondern fielen ihr in schönen Locken über den Rücken. Die männliche Schülerschaft war sich relativ einig das sie seit neuesten zu den begehrtesten Mädchen gehörte. Nur Potter und Weasley merkten nicht was sie für eine hübsche junge Frau sie geworden war. Für die beiden war sie noch immer das kleine Mädchen, das sie im ersten Jahr getroffen hatten. Das konnte den meisten auch recht sein. _

_So stand Draco eine Zeit lang da und dachte an die beste Freundin seines Erzfeindes. Erst als ihm einfiel das __Dumbledore__ ja um neun seine Rede halten würde drehte er sich um, den ein Malfoy war immer pünktlich, und ging in die Großenhalle. Sein Buch hatte er schon wieder vergessen._

**Geffält's euch?**

**Und bitte, bitte, bitte ein Review!.!**

**ganzliebgrins**

**Viel Spaß noch wünscht euch**

**Mary Lou**__


	3. Wer sich neckt der streitet sich

**So noch mal einen Dank an Marylein und an silbergold.**

**Silbergold: tu nicht so als ob ich die einzige mit Rechtschreibfehler bin. Das Wort „sies" gibt's nämlich nicht. Es heißt wies! Is aba egal trotzdem danke.**

**Marylein: Nein das mit dem Absatz war keine Absicht**

**cycleseason petalsoft****: Ich wird es probieren ab ich Draco noch ein bisschen böser bekom.**

**Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat aber ihr kennt das ja Schule, Schularbeiten ….**

**Und ich hab mir noch ein Kleines System entwickelt.**

**/ … / sind Dinge die wer denkt**

„ …" **sind Dinge die wer sagt**

** ... sind Dinge die Teufel und Engel von Hermine sagen**

**( AN: …) sind meine Anmerkungen**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

„_Draco wo warst du so lange?" sagte Pansy und Blaise im Chor. „Ach, hatte nur einen kleinen Zwischenfall (AN: Schreibt man das so?) mit dem Vorzeigeschlammblut aus Gryffindor. Hab ich was verpasst?". „Ne." Antwortete Pansy schnell. "Dumbledore is auch noch nicht da"._

_Als hätte Dumbledore das gehört stürmte er auch schon in die Große Halle. „So meine lieben._

_Da ihr schon in einer Woche wieder Heim fährt denke ich das es jetzt an der Zeit ist euch zu sagen was die Konferenz des Elternrates beschlossen hat. Da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin das es euch nicht interessiert in welchem Absatz des Schulgesetz die Zeile steht fang ich gleich an. Ab diesen Jahr gibt es die Möglichkeit der Eltern ihre Kinder zu anderen Leuten zu schicken. Die wissen natürlich das es Magie gibt. Aber es müssen nicht immer Zauberer sein. Ich habe mir erlaub t einen Elternteil ein Formular zu schicken in dem es das Kind an diesem Projekt teilnehmen lassen kann, oder i dem man sich bereit erklärt ein oder mehrere Kinder bei sich aufzunehmen ."_

_Sofort brach in der Halle ein Sturm aus gemurmelter Zustimmung (die sich in Grenzen hilt), in Gemecker (gab es schon mehr) oder in Buh rufe (hauptsächlich vom Slytherin-Tisch) aus._

„_Scheiße" murmelte Draco niedergeschlagen. „Was ist los Draco? Glaubst du deine Mutter nimmt das Angebot von Dumbledore an?" fragte Blaise vorsichtig_.(AN: Mr. Malfoy ist in Askaban.)_ „Ich glaub es nicht nur. Ich weiß es!" „Aber wieso den Dracilein?" „1. Weil meine geehrt Mutter meint das sie noch so viel zu regeln hat da mein Vater, Merlin möge ihn Verfluchen; ja meinte er bräuchte einen netten Urlaub in Askaban. 2. Es ist mir scheiß egal ob sie mich weg schickt oder nicht und 3. DU __SOLLST MICH NICHT__ DRACILEIN NENNEN." Den letzten Punkt schrie er fast. Die blöde Slytherin- Prinzessin (sie hatte sich selbst gekrönt) wusste einfach nicht wann es zu viel wurde. Draco stand auf er brauchte frische Luft sonst würde Parkinson nicht lebend heimkommen. Mit einer letzten Handbewegung deutete er Blaise das er ihm nicht folgen sollte. Dann ging er hinaus zum See. _

_Auch Hermine stand auf aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Sie wollte niemanden an die Gurgel gehen. Aber sie brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. So stand auch sie auf und ging, wie könnte es anders sein, zum See._

_Draco war kein Naturfreak. Er liebte die Dunkelheit, es war ja nicht weiter schlimm. Immerhin war er ein Slytherin, und doch empfand er die Natur als etwas Schönes, etwas Entspannendes. Er kam oft hier raus, wenn er seine ruhe haben wollte. Er kam auch her wenn er Angst hatte. Das war zwar nicht sehr oft der Fall aber sogar ein Malfoy hatte seine Schwachstellen. Dieses Mal hatte er angst. Er wollte nicht zu fremden Leuten. Jetzt wo sein Vater weg war konnte er machen was er wollte. Er musste nicht mehr seine Ausdruckslose Fassade zeigen. _

_Er wusste wie die Leute reagieren würden wenn er plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stehen würde._

_Aber es musste sein. Denn seine Mutter hatte alle Hände voll zu tun ein halbwegs normales Leben ohne Ehemann zu führen._

_Sie musste den Beruflichen Geschäften nachgehen, neue Freundschaften aufbauen und das Ministerium überzeugen das man ihren Mann besonders gut bewacht, so das er ja nicht mehr ausbrechen könne. _(AN: Narcissa mag ihren Mann nicht besonders *mädchenhaftkicher*) _Er verstand sie ja auch aber es war einfach zum verrückt werden._

_Hermine schlich sich vorsichtig an ihn ran. Er saß einfach nur da. Draco Malfoy der Typ wegen dem sie so oft Tränen vergossen hatte. Naja, gut sieht er ja aus meinte das Teufelchen frech. Ja aber ein Arschloch bleibt er trotzdem schoss darauf das Engelchen zurück. Huhu, solch bösen Worte aus deinem Mund? Was ist passiert? Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem Engel gemacht der mich dauernd nervt? meinte der Teufel darauf perplex obwohl ich zugeben muss das du recht hast. Er ist ein Arschloch Sag ich doch_

„_Na Malfoy, bestimmt findest du wieder eine tolle Ausrede warum du nicht weg musst nicht wahr?" fragte Hermine zuckersüß._

„_Ne, Schlammblut ausnahmsweise mach ich das was meine Mutter verlangt und werde keine Regel dabei brechen. … Aber glaub mir das wird das Erste und das letzte Mal sein." schoss Malfoy zurück. / Was macht die den hier? Ich hab sie gar nicht gehört? Muss dieses kleine Miststück immer dann Aufkreuzen wenn man sie Am wenigsten braucht?/ _

_Hermine gähnte" Man Malfoy. Ich dachte du hättest ein bisschen mehr IQ als 90. Aber man kann sich ja auch mal irren. Ich meine immer dasselbe Wort? Denk dir mal was anderes aus. Sonst wird mir noch mal fad." _

„_Führ was soll ich mir wegen dir mein wertvolles Gehirn belasten? Immerhin bist nichts als ein Schlammblut!" _

„_Ich denke mal das dein Hirn __wert__ in der Muggel Chirurgie hätte. Aber __voll __ist es nicht! Außerdem hast du schon mal gehört, man soll keine Wörter verwenden die man nicht schreiben kann und ich denke du hast keine Ahnung wie man Schlammblut schreibt."_

„_Wow, du beleidigst deine eigenen Eltern?"_

„_Nein Malfoy ich beleidige dich". Mit diesen scharfen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging in die Eulerei. Sie musste ihren Eltern noch schreiben._


	4. Neue Familie

**Noch mal einen riesengroßen knudler an marylein, du bist eine treue Seele.**

**Sorry das ich ne ewigkeit gebraucht hab.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_Liebe Mom, lieber Dad._

_Hier in Hogwarts ist es schön wie immer. Die Prüfungen haben wir alle schon hinter uns und ich bin gespannt wie ich sie geschafft habe._

_Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das ihr den Brief von __Dumbledore__ schon bekommen habt. Ich schätze mal das ihr das Angebot annehmt, ihr habt mir doch erzählt das ihr zu dieser Zahnarzt Fortbildung müsst und das euch das nicht sehr recht ist da es zwei Monate dauern würde._

_Holt ihr mich trotzdem vom Bahnhof ab und bringt mich zur meiner Ferien-Familie?_

_Hoffe wir sehen uns bald._

_Eure Hermine_

_Eilig lief Hermine hinauf in den Turm um ihren Brief abzuschicken. Oh, nein Merlin warum hasst du mich so, fragte Hermine sich im stillen. Vor ihr stand __Draco Malfoy__ aber er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt._

_, Verdammt'; fluchte er leise er hatte gerade einen Brief seiner Mutter erhaltern: Sie würde ihn, Draco Malfoy, zu fremden Leuten schicken und das nur wegen Dumbledores blöden Vorschlag. Natürlich, er hatte es schon geahnt, nein, er hatte es gewusst aber es war schon ein Schock es schriftlich zu haben._

(Flashback ende)

Hermine beschloss im Stillen mit sich selbst, ihn einfach nicht zu beachten. So lief sie eilig die Treppen weiter hoch. Aber sie hörte ihn schon lästern „Na Granger? Du musst sicher zu anderen Leuten hab ich recht? Ich meine wenn ich so ne hässliche Tochter hätte, ich würd sie auch weg schicken. Ehrlich, ich verstehe deine Eltern völlig." Fröhlich lächelnd drehte sich Hermine zu Malfoy um. „Tja aber wie du am See schon zugegeben hast musst du auch weg. Immerhin ist dein Vater in Askaban, und deine Mutter muss die ganze Scheiße was er angerichtet hat, wieder in Ordnung bringen. Und da wird sie viel zu tun haben. Da würdest du ja doch nur stören."Hermine drehte sich wieder um. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Draco Malfoy raubte ihr einfach die Nerven mit seiner Stimme. Auch wenn er körperlich nicht so schlecht aussah. Halt, Hermine. Malfoy ist ein schmieriger Schleimbeutel mit so viel Gel in den Haaren, das du und deine Familie damit ein ganzes Jahr auskommen würdest. sprang das Teufelchen ein.

Sie ging einfach weiter hinauf um eine schwarze Schuleule zu suchen. Sie wusste das ihre Mutter auf schwarze Eulen abfuhr. Ihr ging es ja selbst nicht anders. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber schwarze Tiere hatten etwas an sich, so das Hermine ihnen immer verfiel.

Sie fand eine Eule und Band den Brief an ihren Fuß fest. Sie war so gespannt wo sie in den Ferien hin musste. Hoffentlich zu keinem Slytherin. Aber Dumbledore hatte genügend verstand um zu wissen das sie die Ferien dann nicht überleben würde.

_Eine Woche später am Bahnsteig:_

„Mom, Dad wie schön das ihr es doch geschafft habt. Wie geht es euch?" rief Hermine und stürzte sich auf ihre Eltern. „Hermine nicht so stürmisch. Komm wir fahren mal Heim, du kannst noch mal die Sachen auspacken die du nicht brauchst. Wir haben mit deiner Gast-Familie vereinbart das wir dann mit ihnen essen gehen. Und danach fahren wir mit ihnen Heim um einen Kaffee zu trinken." Lachte ihre Mutter. Hermine nickte, hob ihren Koffer in Kofferraum des BMWs den ihr Vater besaß und stieg ein. Sie freute sich so wieder zu Hause zu sein. Auch auf ihre Gast-Familie war sie gespannt. Wie die Leute wohl wären? Hatten sie selbst Kinder in ihrem alter. Vielleicht waren die Kinder ja auch in Gryffindor.

Als Familie Granger ihr großes Einfamilien Haus erreichten stürzte Hermine sofort in ihr Zimmer um die Schuluniform aus ihrem Koffer zu verbannen, ihre Sommerklamotten die sie in Hogwarts nicht mit hatte in den Koffer zu stopfen, auch ihren Laptop,den sie zu ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag bekommen hatte packte, sie ein. Danach schlüpfte sie in eine dreiviertl' Jeans und in ein Neckholder-Top. Dann rannte sie schnell ins Bad um sich zu schminken und ihre Schminkutensilien, die sie auch nicht in Hogwarts mithatte, einzupacken.

Nach 15 Minuten saß Hermine mit fertig gepackten Koffern im Auto ihres Vaters und fuhren in ein Restaurante das ca. eine halbe Stunde vom Haus der Granger entfernt war.

Während der Autofahrt fiel Hermine etwas ein. Etwas wichtiges, wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?

Sie war so froh gewesen als sie ihre Eltern sah das sie ganz vergessen hatte zu fragen wie ihre Ferien-Familie überhaupt hieß.

„Mom?"

„Ja Liebling."

„Wie heißt meine Ferien-Familie überhaupt?"

„Den Nachname habe ich mir nicht gemerkt aber sie heißen Petunia und Vernon."

„Haben sie Kinder?"

„Ja zwei Jungs in deinem Alter. Aber einer von ihnen ist Adoptiert."

„Oh."

Bis sie beim Restaurante ankamen sprach die Familie relativ wenig. Hermines Vater erzählte das sie die Eltern schon kennen gelernt hatten und das es ganz nette Leute seien. Danach regte er sich noch über den Verkehr auf und danach war es ruhig.

Erst als Hermine ausstieg fragte sie: „Mom? Ist eigentlich noch jemand anderes bei der Familie?"

„Ja Schatz, Petunia hat erzählt das noch ein Junge in deinem Alter dazukommt. Wir lernen ihn und seine Familie heute kennen."

„Schön"

Die Familie trat in das Restaurante und wurde gleich von einem Kellner gefragt ob sie die Familie Granger seinen.

Sie bejahten und als das geklärt war führte er sie zu einem Tisch. Als Hermine sah wer dort saß blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen. Natürlich, warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen. Zwei Jungen einer adoptiert und Petunia und Vernon. Das waren eindeutig die Dursleys. Aber wo war Harry. Bevor Hermine auch noch darüber nachdenken konnte stand Vernon auch schon auf um Hermines Hand zu zerquetschen. „Du musst Hermine sein. Ich bin Vernon Dursley, das sind meine Frau Petunia und mein Sohn Dudley. Mein Neffe Harry ist gerade auf der Toilette aber ich bin sicher er kommt gleich."

„Ich freue mich Sie und Ihre Familie kennen zu lernen Mr. Dursley" antwort Hermine brav.

„Aber bitte Mädchen du kannst mich und meine Frau ruhig mit dem Vornamen anreden."

Hermine lächelte nur. / Na so schlimm wie Harry sie beschrieben hat sind sie nicht./dachte Hermine erleichtert. Sie setzen sich und kurze Zeit später erschien auch Harry dem wie Hermine der Mund offen stand als er sich setzte.

„Hermine, du bist das Gast-Mädchen?"

„Sieht ganz so aus. Bist du enttäuscht oder warum schaust du mich so an?"

„Ich bin froh stell dir mal vor wenn Parkinson oder Bulstrode rein kämen."

„Ach was. Die müssen doch nie zu anderen Familien."

„Jaja du hast mal wieder recht. Ist ja nichts ungewöhnliches. Hast du deine Hausaufgaben mit?"

„Natürlich wo denkst du hin?"

„Hab ich ein Glück. Ich weiß jetzt schon das ich für den Aufsatz von Snape Jahre ohne dich brauchen würde."

Hermine konnte nicht anders sie musste lachen. Doch plötzlich wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Du Harry hast du eine Ahnung wer der andere Typ ist der noch kommt?"

„Nein, Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia wollen mir es nicht sagen. Ich weiß nur das sie nicht zum Essen kommen. Nur zum Kaffee kommen sie. Zu Onkel Vernon haben sie gesagt das noch ein Besuch bei der Großmutter ansteht."

„Hermine, du und Harry ihr geht in dieselbe Schule?" fragte ein äußerst nervöser Dudley der bis jetzt nichts gesagt hat.

„Ja wir kennen uns seit der ersten Klasse."

„Ihr seid beide in Gryffindor?"

„Ja" kam es von einer ziemlich verdatterten Hermine. „Woher.."

„Woher ich das weiß? Harry hat mal sein Geschichtebuch liegen lassen und da hab ich über die Häuser und ihre Gründer etwas gefunden und da Harry auf seinen Umhängen einen Löwen hat war es ziemlich eindeutig das er ein Gryffindor ist."

Hermine war ziemlich erstaunt. Das Dudley soviel wusste war ja schon erstaunlich.

Aber das er sich eindeutig für Zauberei interessierte war ihr neu. Laut Harry verabscheuten die Dursleys alles was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. /Naja auch egal/ dachte sie sich. /Ich denke das die Wochen ganz witzig werden/


	5. Freund oder Feind

Ein Danke an Marylein, roxy94 und an Taqeni: Ich weiß das ich nicht die beste Rechtschreibung habe. Normalerweise übernimmt meine Schwester Kaycee das kontrollieren wenn sie die Geschichten hoch ladet. Aber danke für die Ehrlichkeit.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nach dem Essen fuhren die Dursleys und die Granger nach Little Whinging, um dort Kaffee und Kuchen zu essen und natürlich zu reden. Während Petunia den Kaffee aufsetzte und Vernon sich mit Mr. Granger unterhielt, zeigten Harry und Dudley, Hermine ihr Zimmer.

„Wir haben euch beide in das Dachgeschoss untergebracht. Ihr habt natürlich getrennte Zimmer, und da du die Erste bist darfst du dir eines Aussuchen." Dudley stieß beide Zimmertüren auf.

„Sei nicht schockiert, Mam und Dad wollen noch mit uns einkaufen fahren damit ihr euer Zimmer neu gestallten könnt, du übrigens auch Harry."

Das erste der beiden Zimmer war eine Spur kleiner aber hatte dafür zwei Fenster und war ein bisschen verwinkelt. Abgesehen von der rosa Tapete gefiel es ihr recht gut.

Das zweite hatte nur ein Fenster was es etwas düsterer erscheinen ließ und auch von den Wänden war es gerade.

„Mm ich nehme das erste Zimmer." Sagte Hermine und stellte ihren Koffer hinein.

„Ich geh mal runter und schau nach ob ich Mam etwas helfen kann." Dudley drehte sich um und ging die Treppe hinunter.

„Und, was meinst du?" fragte Harry sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, du hast sie mir immer so beschrieben als wären sie die schrecklichste Familie die es gibt und stattdessen sind sie total nett!"

„Ja. Ich hab keine Ahnung was mit denen los ist! Als mich Onkel Vernon abholte war er total nett zu mir… Hat sich erkundigt wie es mir in der Schule so geht. Normalerweise ist Hogwarts ein Tabuthema. Und als ich dann heimkam, stand Tante Petunia vor mir und zeigte mir meinen Kasten! Er ist randvoll mit Klamotten und nicht irgendwelches Zeug das Dudley schon getragen hat. Es ist komplett neu ich glaub sogar dass, das eine oder andere Stück Markenware ist aber da kenn ich mich nicht so aus. Sogar Badesachen. Früher durfte ich den Pool höchstens reinigen. Tja und jetzt bekomm ich ein neues Zimmer, Dudley zeigt seine Begeisterung wenn es um Zauberei geht und Tante und Onkel erlauben Zauberer, dass sie in unserem Haus wohnen! Ich habe offiziell sogar die Schule gewechselt vom _St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen, _nach Smeltings, du weißt schon die Schule für Hochbegabte Kinder oder für Kinder mit reichen Eltern. Ich mein das ist verrückt! Oh und Dudley hat abgenommen! Das ist auch eine Besonderheit!"

Hermine kicherte: „Ja er sieht richtig muskulös aus. Und du hast mir immer erzählt er sehe wie ein Schwein mit Perücke aus."

Die beiden lachten. „Kinder kommt doch runter es ist gerade der Wagen der anderen Familie vorgefahren und euer Kakao ist auch schon fertig." rief Vernon mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Die beiden Schüler liefen die Treppe runter, und setzten sich an den Küchentisch. Die Klingel läutete. Die Dursleys sprangen sofort auf und öffneten die Tür.

**Bei Draco**

„Mam musste der Besuch wirklich sein? Ich mein, Großmutter hat mich die ganze Zeit abgeknutscht!"

Seine Mutter lachte: „Ja Draco, der Besuch musste sein. Und du kannst es deiner Oma nicht verbieten dich vermisst zu haben! Das letzte Mal als sie dich gesehen hat warst du 2"

Die beiden Malfoys saßen in einem schwarzen Jaguar und unterhielten sich. Draco wunderte sich wie wenig er eigentlich von seiner Mutter wusste. Zum Beispiel das sie einen Führerschein besaß. Die beiden bogen gerade in den Ligusterweg ein. Bis jetzt wollte sie ihm nicht verraten zu wem er kam. Es war kein Slytherin so viel stand fest. Die beiden stiegen aus. Vor der Tür stand ein Schwarzer BMW und ein grauer Firmenwagen auf dem fett der Firmenname stand: , Grunnings,

Draco zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Koffer und folgte seiner Mutter zu der Tür. Nachdem sie geläutet hatte wurde die Tür sofort geöffnet. Vor ihm stand ein großer, bulliger Mann dahinter eine ebenfalls große Frau, welche aber dünn war und ein Junge kaum älter als er. /Mhm ich hab ihn noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen… Vielleicht sind wir falsch? Oh Merlin wäre das peinlich!/

„Guten Tag, Sie müssen Mrs. Malfoy sein, wir haben schon miteinander Telefoniert. Ich bin Vernon Dursley, das ist meine Frau Petunia, und das ist mein Sohn Dudley. Kommen Sie doch rein"

„Guten Tag, ja ich bin Narcissa Malfoy und das ist mein Sohn Draco."

„Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Vernon Dursley führte sie in die Küche in der bereits zwei Erwachsene saßen.

„Guten Tag ich bin Narcissa Malfoy und dies ist mein Sohn Draco."

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen ich bin David Granger und das ist meine Frau Jane. Unsere Tochter ist zurzeit oben…, nein da ist sie auch schon."

Draco war erstarrt als er den nahmen Granger hörte Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Hasst mich Merlin und Dumbledore so sehr?"

„Malfoy was machst du den hier?"

„Granger. Ich werde die nächsten Wochen hier wohnen."

„Hermine vergiss deine Manieren nicht"

„Das gilt auch für dich, junger Mann"

„Tut mir leid Mama."

Draco sagte nichts nickte seiner Mutter nur zu.

„Hallo Hermine, wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt ich bin Dracos Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy." „Schön Sie kennenzulernen Mrs. Malfoy."

„Nenn mich doch Narcissa."

„Wie wäre es wenn ihr alle nach oben geht und Draco sein Zimmer zeigt? Dudley bleib doch bitte hier und hilf mir den Kuchen zu servieren."

„Natürlich Mum. Harry zeigst du ihm sein Zimmer?"

Harry nickte nur und deutete Hermine und Draco an ihm zu folgen.

„Also unten ist die Küche, das Wohnzimmer und eine Toilette.", erklärte Harry während sie die Treppe hochstiegen. „Das ist das Schlafzimmer von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon, gegenüber das Zimmer von Dudley. Daneben ist mein Zimmer und das Bad."

Sie stiegen wieder eine Treppe hoch.

„Das hier sind die Gästezimmer. Wir werden noch renovieren und neue Möbel kaufen, ich denke so am Montag. Bis dahin musst du mit dem hier Vorlieb nehmen. Da Hermine sich schon ihr Zimmer ausgesucht hat bleibt nur noch das hier zur Verfügung."

Draco nickte nur und stellte seinen Koffer in das Zimmer. Er verlor kein Wort über das Orange der Wände oder die spärliche Einrichtung.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Regeln die man hier beachten sollte?" fragte er während sie die Treppe herabstiegen.

„Nun Tante Petunia hat einen Putz Fimmel iss also nur am Küchentisch, pinkeln im stehen ist nicht erlaubt und bevor du die Fitnessgeräte im Keller benutz frag lieber Onkel Vernon ob er nichts dagegen hat. Wenn Besuch kommt muss man immer Aussehen als würde die Queen höchstpersönlich kommen und veranlasse keinen in der Nachbarschaft dazu über dich zu lästern. Das letzte was Tante Petunia haben möchte ist ein schlechter ruf. Das war es auch schon. Halt dich an ein par Regeln und das Leben läuft viel einfacher."

Als sie wieder unten waren konnte Hermine ihren Augen kaum trauen. Dort saßen ihre Muggeleltern und lachten mit der Frau eines Todessers. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nahm dankend die Tasse Kakao von Petunia an und setzte sich neben ihren Vater. Dudley setzte sich sofort neben sie. Hermine hatte das ungute Gefühl das er sie etwas zu genau musterte sagte jedoch nichts.

/Hoffentlich verknallt er sich nicht in mich. Das könnte ich gar nicht brauchen./

Hermine nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck von dem Kakao. Harry, der sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, tat es ihr gleich. Der einzige welcher neben Petunia noch stand war Malfoy.

„Draco, willst du dich nicht setzen?"

„Nein danke Mrs. Dursley. Während der Fahrt hierher bin ich schon sehr lange gesessen. Ich würde es vorziehen zu stehen."

„Du kannst mich ruhig Petunia nennen."

„Dudley wann triffst du dich eigentlich mit deinen Freunden, du wolltest ihnen doch Draco und Hermine vorstellen?"

„Wir treffen uns…." Dudley sah auf seine Uhr, „…in einer halben Stunde. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr mitkommen." Er sah alle drei fragend an. Hermine sah wie Harry misstrauisch die Augenbraue hob. Trotzdem sagte sie:

„Klar warum nicht. Kommt schon Jungs, das wird bestimmt lustig."

„Wenn du meinst, dann komm ich eben auch mit. Wie steht es mit dir Mal... Draco?"

„Von mir aus."

„Wunderbar. Ihr könnt ja auch zu uns schwimmen kommen wenn es euch zu heiß ist. Ihr habt doch Badesachen mit oder?" Vernon sah sie fragend an.

„Also ich schon." „Ja ich auch." Vernon nickte anerkennend.

„Gut ich gehe mich mal umziehen, die langen Sachen sind nicht gerade praktisch wenn es so warm ist." Draco stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer.

„In welchem Haus ist Draco eigentlich?"

„Slytherin…" sagten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Oh… das erklärt alles."

„Was alles?" „Na die Spannung zwischen euch. Ihr probiert krampfhaft euch nicht gegenseitig fertigzumachen." „Ja die Rivalitäten zwischen den Häusern sind in den letzten Jahren schlimmer geworden." Antwortete Narcissa, „eigentlich Schade. Als ich damals in Hogwarts war, war es noch nicht so schlimm. Mein bester Freund war ein Gryffindor."

„Ihr bester Freund war ein Gryffindor?" „Oh ja er war ein Jahr älter als ich. Er half mir damals in Verwandlung und später auch in Muggelkunde. Ich glaube ohne ihn hätte ich keine O in Muggelkunde gehabt."

„Sie hatten Muggelkunde belegt?"

„Harry, du kannst mich ruhig Narcissa nennen. Nun bevor ich Lucius geheiratet habe waren Muggel bei uns nicht so ein Tabuthema. Ich war zwar eine Black aber meine Mutter hielt von diesem Reinblut auch nicht viel. Ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner Tante und meiner Schwester Beatrix." Narcissa verdrehte die Augen und lachte."

„Gut ich bin fertig." Alle Anwesenden richteten ihren Blick auf Draco.

Hermine hob verwundert eine ihrer Augenbraun, der Malfoy Spross stand in einer abgeschnittenen Jean und einem weißen T-Shirt mit Aufdruck, vor ihnen. Durch das Shirt konnte man seine zahlreichen Muskeln erkennen. Auch fielen ihm die Haare jetzt offen ins Gesicht und waren noch leicht feucht.

„Na dann gehen wir." Dudley stand auf und die beiden Gryffindores taten es ihm gleich.

Sie verließen das Haus. Es war bereits drei Uhr und die Sonne brannte vom Himmel. Hermine setzte sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf und nahm Harry kurz zur Seite. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinter Dudley und Draco her.

„Harry was hast du gegen Dudleys Freunde?"

„Du hast es gemerkt? Na ja sie haben mich in der Grundschule immer als Punchingball benutzt. Dudley hat sich zwar schon entschuldigt aber ich weiß nicht wie die Jungs darauf reagieren."

„Wenn sie dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen mach ich sie zur Schnecke ok?"

Harry lachte und die beiden holten zu den anderen auf.

„Dudley wo trefft ihr euch eigentlich?"

„So wie immer: im Park"

Sie erreichten den Park bald.

„Hi Jungs. Das sind unsere Gast-Kinder. Draco Malfoy und Hermine Granger, meinen Cousin Harry kennt ihr ja. Leute das sind Piers, Malcolm, Dennis und Gordon."

„Seit wann kommt den dein bescheuerter Cousin mit?"

Harry sah Hermine an als wollte er sagen: Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, und rollte mit den Augen.

„Warum bescheuert? Er ist ein echt netter Kerl. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du kannst nicht mal grüßen." Fauchte Hermine Gordon an.

„Ein netter Kerl, das ich nicht lache. Der geht ins vom St.-Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen. Schönheit du solltest dich besser mit normalen Typen abgeben."

„Wer sagt dir das ich nicht auch abnormal bin?"

„Außerdem geht er nicht mehr nach St. Brutus. Er hat die Schule gewechselt und geht jetzt nach Smeltings."

Jetzt staunte Harry nicht schlecht, dass sogar sein Cousin ihn vor seinen Freunden verteidigen würde hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Nach Smeltings?" Piers sah Dudley fragend an. „Ja aber er geht in andere Kurse als wir. Er ist auch Vollintern. Seine Klasse liegt auch im anderen Gebäude, wir werden ihn also nicht sehen."

„Na gut da Dudley sich mit dir angefreundet hat werde ich das auch tun. Also : Entschuldigung das wir uns so blöd benommen haben Harry."

„Entschuldigung angenommen Piers."

„Ist ja süß, da Potter endlich neue Freunde gefunden könnten wir irgendwas anderes machen außer dumm in der Gegend stehen." „Klappe Malfoy." „Was willst du den machen Granger?" „Dir eventuell einen Tritt in deinen Reinblütigen Arsch geben." „Ach Granger du kannst es mir offen sagen, ich weiß das mein Arsch gut aussieht." „Nun da ich es nicht prüfen werde, kann ich das leider nicht feststellen." „Heißt das du würdest es gerne prüfen?" „Nein das heißt…"

„Okay ihr beiden Auszeit. Könnt ihr wenigstens so tun als könntet ihr euch leiden?"

„Ich denke nicht das wir das hinbekommen, oder Draci Schätzchen?"

„Nein denke ich auch nicht mein süßes Minchen." Die beiden funkelten sich wütend an während Malcolm sich vor lachen, nicht mehr halten konnte. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an Dennis fest was aber nicht besonders viel half, da dieser ebenfalls herzhaft lachte und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Hat euch schon mal wer gesagt, dass ihr euch wie ein altes Ehepaar benehmt?" lachte auch Piers.

„Fang du ja nicht an zu lachen Harry James Potter." Nachdem Hermine das gesagt hat konnte sich auch Harry nicht mehr halten und kippte von der Schaukel auf welcher er bis dato gesessen hatte und so musste auch Dudley anfangen zu lachen.

„Na da hast du ja tolle Freunde. Lachen weil du dich streitest."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern „Dieses Risiko muss man eingehen wenn man Freunde hat."

Die beiden sahen sich an und lächelten sich ebenfalls an.

„Wenn ihr euch dann fertig in der Erde gewälzt habt können wir ja zu Dudley schwimmen gehen. Es ist wirklich wahnsinnig heiß."

Dudley nickte Hermine nur zu.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten verabschiedeten sich alle um ihre Badesachen zu holen.

* * *

Bitte Bitte, ich hätte gerne ein par Reviews !


End file.
